falloutfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Radio Appalaches
Radio Appalaches est une station de radio pouvant êtres écouter dans les Appalaches en 2102. Comme pour les autres stations de radio, Radio Appalaches n'a pas de DJ. La radio ne possède aucune source connu. Liste des Chanson * A Good man si hard to find de Cass Daley * Ain’t Misbehavin de Fats Waller * Answer to Drivin Nails in my coffin de Jerry Irby and his Texas Ranger * Anything Goes de Cole Porter * Atom Bomb Baby de The Five Star * Bubbles in my Beer de Bob Wills * Butcher Pete (Part 1) de Roy Brown * Civilization de Danny Kaye et The Andrew Sisters * Crazy He Calls Me de Billie Holiday * Darks as a dungeon de Tennesee Ernie Ford * Dear hearts and gentle people de Bob Crosby et The Bob Cats * Doin’ the Uptown Lowdown du Isham Jones orchestra * Don’t Fence Me de Bing Crosby et The Andrews Sisters * Ghosts Riders in the Sky de Sons of the Pioneers * Great Long Pistol (anonyme) * Happy days are here again de Ben Selvin * Happy Times de Bob Crosby * Headin’ Down the Wrong Highway de Johnny Bond * I can’t dance de Chick Webb * I didn’t know the gun Was Loaded de Patsy Montana * I Don't Want to Set the World on Fire de The Ink Spots * In a Shanty in Old Shanty Town de Johnny Long * It’s all over but the crying de The Inks Spots * Jukebox Saturday Nigth de Glenn Miller * Jumpin’ Jive de Cab Calloway * Jumpin’at the Woodside de Count Basie * Just a Fair Weather Friend de Henry King * Keep a Knockin de Milton Brown * Maybe de The Inks Spots * Midnigth in a Madhouse de Chick Webb * Mister Five by Five de Ella Mae Morse * Mr.Sandman de The Chordette * Nobody’s Fault but Mine de Blind Willie Johnson * Ol’ Man Mose de Eddy Duchin et Patricia Norman * Opus One de Tommy Dorsey * Orange Colored Sky de Nat King Cole * Pig Foot Pete de Ella Mae Morse * Pistol Packin’ Mama de Bing Crosby et The Andrews Sisters * Praise the Lord and Pass the Ammuniton de Kay Kyser * Salt Pork West Virginia de Louis Jordan * Shenandoha de Tennessee Ernie Ford * Sixteen Tons de Tennessee Ernie Ford * Steel Guitar Rag de Bob Willse et His Texas Playboys * Straighten Up and Fly Rigth de The Andrews Sisters * Swinging on a Star de Bing Crosby * Take me home, Contry road de Spank Live * That’s the Good Old Sunny South de Emmett Miller * Tumbling Tumbleweeds de Sons of the Pioneers * Two Left Hands de Freddie Slack and his orchestra * Uranium de The Commodores * Walking the Floor Overdose You de Ernest Tubb * We Three de The Inks Spots * When I Get Low I Get High de Ella Fitzgerald * Wouldn’t it Be Nice de The Beach Boys Apparition Radio Appalaches n’apparaît que dans Fallout 76 Zone d’émition Radio Appalaches n’émet que dans la région montagneuse des Appalaches, plus préscisement en Virginie-Occidentale. en:Appalachia Radio ru:Радио Аппалачия Catégorie:Stations de radio de Fallout 76